I Take My Words Back
by naruhina-addictedyellowluver
Summary: Well...i and aQuamarine had talked about this earlier. She said she'll give her work to me because she does not want NaruHina fics so....here's the summary. Can Hinata stand a chance after being rejected by Naruto?
1. You and I are “JUST” Friends

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm the writer in this article now so I own this fic. Not aQuamarine or anybody else. Besides…I helped her giving Ideas with this fic..so there will be slight changes on this fic and….KUDOS!!!**

**Me: So uhmmm…Yeah… It is sooo happened that my lovely friend aQuamarin1427 (coughs)Allison(coughs) stopped on continuing this lovely fanfic of Naruto and Hinata's so…. I just well…decided to continue this fanfic with full pledge!**

**Naruto: (wonders and scratches his head)Uh-huh?!**

**Me: So…I'll just simply do what ever I want with you and Hinata!**

**Naruto: (eye twitching moment) WTF! Why the—STUPID!**

**ME: what? YOU LIKE HINATA AS A—**

**Naruto: (cuts in while blushes) FRIEND! That's why, so stop pairing us and PLEASE don't make it rated M just T just like what aQuamarine did.**

**ME: Well…uhmmm…I'm not like her you know… I'm a little bit more exotic and daring than her when it comes to writing.**

**Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! YOU REALLY ARE STUPID!**

**ME: HINATAA!!!! COME HERE AND FUCK NARUTO!!!**

**Hinata: U-uhmm… i-I c-can't –fu—c-c-him..so—rr--y…. (blushes then faint)**

**ME: oh Hinata!!! You are so cute when you blush!!! Hahaha!!! (evil smirk)!**

**Naruto: NOOO HINATA ARE YOU ALRIGHT??!**

**Hinata: (gets up) am I in heaven??.**

**---eerie silence---**

**ME: (adores) ahhh…uhhmmm…cute couple!!!!**

**CHAPTER 1: You and I are ****"JUST" ****Friends**

It was a rainy morning and two shinobis are sparring with each other in the training grounds. A blonde pressed a moon-eyed girl in the tree. The wet clothes rubbing each other made them moan in pleasure and it is a very blissful feeling that feels ohhh sooo right but at the same time, felt so wrong. Naruto backed off and started walking towards the town leaving Hinata startled looking back at his retreating form. "Hinata. I got to go, see you next time," naruto said.

"W-wait! Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as he tried to catch up with him. Tears were freely flowing and It was hard for her to breathe. "Don't leave me behind; I don't want you to leave me. Have I ever done something wrong?" She felt resolved and cool after that emotional feeling building up after all these years. She finally caught up and hugged him (think about when Sakura hugged Sasuke). "Hinata, I, how should I say this, don't even love you or like you. So please, don't hug me like we have an intimate relationship with each other" Naruto looked down at the shocked and hurt kunoichi before sighing an expiration sigh "I like you only as a friend nothing more, so please act like one" he ended his sentence with a snarl.

It hurts.

She felt rejected.

She doesn't know what to do.

The world is crumbling down to her feet.

The only man she loved, she cherished, she cared for..

Doesn't love her…

"Why?! Why?! I have loved you for all these years and yet, you just can't return it back! Aren't I good enough for you?! Naruto-kun, if you stay with me I'll promise you everyday will be enjoyable" she cried her heart out.

"Hinata! So you wanted your love to be returned huh?! Are you greedy or something?! You're acting crazy snap it out!" he said, irritated "Man! I'm soaked and it's all because of you! Remember, I only liked you as a friend" he spun on his heels and started to walk down the gloomy lane.

"N-naruto, h-help me" she was now, shivering. Too many heartbreaking events, too many stabbing words and too many emotions, all and all this is too hard to process. She beamed a dull smile in his treating form before looking at the crying sky with her ghost eyes wishing that this was all a bad dream. Her head, her heart, her body ached and she willingly plunged into the realm of unconsciousness.

Naruto, peeking at the girl she left behind, saw that she was about to fall to the muddy ground. "Che, troublesome woman" he languidly picked her up and brushed off her locks. Naruto smiled idiotically at his self thinking about what he said before _"Ha, I'm starting to talk like Shikamaru" _he laughed light heartedly before going back to the village.

It was a dark oblivion with events that were never good for the soul and the heart repeating over and over again, it was hell for Hinata. She knew she can never change the past but, she will try her very best to make the man she wanted the most, love her

**.......................................................................................................................**

**ME: Remember. I just continued aQuamarine's writings because she doesn't want to continue this fic. She's not that much kind of a NaruHina fan…so…don't tell me that im copying her…**

_**aQuamarine: I would like to hear reviews to keep me motivated because if not, it's okay but the thing I might get bored and won't continue this story.-------------- my hobby =D.**_

_**ME: AND JUST LIKE HER… I WANT REVIEWS OK?!!**_


	2. WE ARE WILLING GIRLS AND BOYS EDITION

**ME: I'm back!!! Well I didn't really changd this episode that much…but…ENJOY!!!**

**CHAPTER 2: WE ARE WILLING (GIRLS AND BOYS EDITION)**

"Nngg…"

"Ino! Hinata's coming back already."

"Gosh, she sure has those red puffy eyes."

"Ten ten, she's been crying all night!! We can't blame her."

"Guys?"

"Yeah, what do you need? Is there something wrong?

"Let me say this, you confessed then got turned down pretty badly?"

Startle.

Nod.

Silence.

"INO! Don't be blunt. She's depressed enough already. Can you keep your stupid opinion to yourself?"

"Sorry Sakura, it's just that I'm telling the truth nothing but the truth"

"Grr.."

"Okay guys, stop fighting"

"Now, Hinata. Tell your girlfriends what's wrong."

Her head was still spinning and she looked around like a paranoid. Tears started to flow endlessly in her tear-stained face and she stammered out his name "Naruto". The three looked at each other before hugging her, "Don't worry, sooner or later, he'll realized that what he did was wrong. Maybe he just can't get over the fact that Sakura chose Sasuke over him," Ino said with a devilish smile looking at Sakura "Hey there, I am not the only one or thing that causes his miseries and yeah besides, he just lost his money because of a bet" trying to shrug Ino off her back.

"Guys, what did I just tell you? Stop arguing like kids already!" Ten-ten heaved a sigh before patting Hinata at the back "So Hinata, what are you planning to do now that he dumped you?" With her heart still aching she said loud and clear, "I'll just have to make him fall in love with me. I know it's a big change of attitude but you guys will help me right?" she said beaming them a persuasive smile.

"_SO CUTE, I can't refuse" _Ten ten sweatdropped while she thought of that and looking at her innocently "Okay I'm in" she said as she walked towards the kitchen as she heard the pot screeching "Oh, the tea is ready".

"_I must help a friend in need, even thought this concerns the knucklehead. Yep, pretty much I'll end up doing this"_ she said cupping her chin and nodding enthusiastically "Why not? You helped me in a lot of ways, now this is the time I must repay your sweet innocent kindness" beaming her a smile.

"_(insert Ino's evil laughter) This is ought to be fun and wild. I must say, with that much determination you will definitely gonna win him over. I'm rooting for you Hinata" _she said laughing like a demon with a super devious plan. "Since almost everybody is in, I, Ino will be the planner and the constructor of every step we make" she said eyeing her a malicious stare.

The gals sweatdropped as she cackled her laughter."Okay girls, this is the plan…" she said as the girls whispered to each other and made giggling stuffs.

_Meanwhile…_

"Yo usuratonkanchi!"

"Huh? What do you want now, teme?"

"You're blocking the way I can't pass thru" kicking him in the head.

"Troublesome, and you call yourselves brothers"

"Ehehehe, not literally, not by blood ---" another kicked in the head

"Stupid as ever. So what's wrong with you?" putting an arm around him.

"Hinata,"

"Oh, that shy and stuttering creature?

"Who else, teme?

"Yo, pineapple head! Come here with chouji and that blind man, neji!"

"How dare you uchiha! Calling me blind!"

"Well, because you looked blind,"

---silence---.

---twitch---.

---sweatdropped---

---weird, strange, spine shivering atmosphere---

"Hey want some chips?"

---sweatdropped---

---munch---

"Okay why not? Thanks chouji"

"Any time Shikamaru"

Naruto heaved a long irritated, desperate sigh"You see here's the problem, I still have that crush on Sakura---" looks at Sasuke evilly "an a certain man—" glare "took her away from me," looks at neji "and your freaking cousin confessed to me early this morning and I said I only like her as a friend nothing more!" Looks around "Uhmmm guys? Why are you looking at me like that?" he sweatdropped.

"_Shit! If I don't find a way to make Naruto like Hinata, Sakura will be taken away from me. No, this is definitely not good!" _Sasuke's brows scrunched up in the middle as he close his eyes and nod enthusiastically, _"Better find a way than taking someone precious away from me," _"Sure, why not?" He smirked.

"_Troublesome… fine!"_he mentally quote"Tch. I'll try not to get too involve with this but a telepathic message from my blabbering girl friends says that she's planning something evil so, I, shikamaru, even though this is too troublesome we need a counterattack to her upcoming plan," peeks at one eye "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Silence,

Twitch,

"Ehem," chouji cleared his throat "I'll join finished".

Silence,

Munch,

"Arf!"

"Hmm?" turned their heads to the dog

"FOOD!"

"Akamaru is not food you stupid f—"

"Don't say another word"

"yeah mutt"

"Yo kiba! Long time no see"

"Hn."

"ehrmm," neji cleared his throat, _"so, if naruto and hinata were married then…. I'll have to listen to that dobe's nonstop blabbering and that would be very bad and not to mention, disappointing buuttt…. If they married I'll have my own punching bag aside from that bastard Uchiha,"_ He opened his eyes and then " Sure why—"

"You done thinking blind man?"

"Yeah, neji we've been walking"

"you're pretty troublesome you know"

Looked at the 80 meter distance

Silence.

"What are you guys waiting for? If I don't get my food then I'll bite off that dog's head off"

"I repeat, Akamaru is not food you live eating machine!"

Silence…

Stare..

"What?"

Points at Neji.

"Why is he staggering?"

"Probably because he didn't eat breakfast yet, and now it's noon already"

"That's why we're going to Ichiraku Ramen!"

"Fine dobe"

**ME: Well…I didn't change the conversation made by aQuamarine that much….but….R & R anyways!!!**


	3. The Plan Part 1 dun dun dun

**ME: Hey guys, here's the new chapter and oh yeah, Naruto stop staring at my picture!**

**Naruto: I'm not staring you bitch! **

**Aquamarine: Oh, so you're staring at Hinata's picture in my computer. No, I'm not going to give it to you. Suffer you, noisy, knuckleheaded ninja. Mwahahaha…*cough* sorry bout that.**

**Disclaimer: I do really wanna own Naruto(there's only one chance)…Kishimoto…marry me!!!muahhhhh!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 3: The Plan Part 1 (dun dun dun)**

"So, since we are all here. We are going to plan a super evil yet romantic plan," Ino screeched.

"Uhm, why evil?" Tenten asked, rolling her eyes in both disappointment and contentment.

---

"Yeah, Shikamaru. I agree with Neji, why evil?" Naruto said dumbfounded.

"_Damn, Naruto-kun/Hinata won't like this but either way I like it,"_ He and Hinata thought.

---

"Oh, shut up dobe. I like this, we are all evil you can't fight that you know, we are all on the dark side now—" he was cut off when chouji cut him off.

"Yeah, where there is freshly baked cookies," chouji said munching a chocolate-chip cookie.

---

"No, we are not on the dark side, we are on the romantic side not dark you stupid idiot," Sakura said hitting Ino's hand.

"Yeah Ino. Me and Naruto-kun needed to make-up as friends again but yes, you can still put on a romantic effect you know, maybe, he'll fall in love with me," Hinata said dreamily, closing her eyes as she imagine she and Naruto as a couple.

---

"Stop it! Kiba ,your "Aka-chan" is sniffing my butt! Stop it or else I'll let chouji eat this stupid dog of yours!" Naruto shouted.

"Akamaru is not food you idiot," he retorted.

"hm? Did somebody said food?" Chouji asked.

"Troublesome,"

"Guys, let Shikamaru speak how are we supposed to spend the day in the Konoha steak house if we're not going to the point already?" Neji said smirking evilly.

---

"So, as we speak. We're going to have a plan," Ino said gleefully.

"Uhmm, how many times have you said that already? I5's very irritating," Hinata protested.

"Hinata! I only said that twice," she said pouting.

"oh, I'm sorry," she blushed.

---

Now, exactly to the point, we are going to Mars! Not only that, we're going with the girls!" Shikamaru chuckled.

Eerie silence.

Smirk.

"Uhm, how are we going there exactly," Sasuke asked.

---

"We have a sponsor here, the heiress of the clan, presenting Hyuuga Hinata!" Ino pointed at Hinata.

Eerie Silence.

"Ino, you're stupid as ever," Tenten said, amused.

"Just joking, actually we're going to," Ino said playfully.

"What, tell us already!" The three said in unison.

---

"PARIS!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

---

"OMG!!! That is so super, duper, mega, ultra romantic!!! What a nice choice!!!," Tenten exclaimed.

"I didn't knew that you were so Romantic!!," Sakura said.

"Thank you!! But now, let's learn how to speak French!" Ino said playfully.

"Really? No really? Are you kidding?" Sakura asked.

"Do you actually notice that we're going to spend half of our allowances for this month?" Tenten said careful on picking her words.

Eerie silence

All looks at Hinata

"Hn? W-what do you guys want?" she said slowly backing off.

---

"Uhm, what are you looking at? you a-holes!" Sasuke shouted as he backed off

"Ehehehe, teme, you're going to pay for our accommodations," Naruto said with a dull face.

"And if you say no, something or I mean, somebody will be taken away from you," he continued.

"Tch, yeah. Maybe Sakura-san will go with naruto and you'll end up with Hinata," Neji blackmailed with the same face as Naruto's.

"urgh… bastards," he muttered

---

"Then it's settled. Hinata's gonna pay for our expenses… Woohoo!" Sakura exclaimed hugging the disappointed Hinata.

"So guys, after planning things let's pack because we're going to set out tomorrow!" ino exclaimed

---

"What?!" Kiba started while he was petting Akamaru.

"Tomorrow?!" Naruto continued.

---

"Isn't that so fast?!" Tenten protested.

"Eh,? That's the point!" she leaped towards her and playfully tackled her down.

Eerie silence.

Sweatdropped

Smirked.

---

"So guys, here's the plan the one almighty plan," Shikamaru boasted.

---

"We're going to lock you guys in a room," Ino screeched.

---

"But before that, we're going to party and get drunk," Shikamaru said blushing a light tint of red.

---

"And maybe, since we are all virgins, this is the opportunity that the boys who are not yet our boyfriends—" glanced at Hinata "and since she is—" points at her "is really trying hard to win Naruto and since we all are," Ino said blushing

---

"Maybe we can fuck them up and ended up being fucked," Shikamaru blushing deep red.

---

"Nope, I can't have that yet," Sakura said blushing so hard.

---

"I wish I can have her already," Sasuke and Naruto said dreamily.

"Who are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Sakura/Sakura-chan, of course." They said in unison.

Eerie silence.

They looked at each other nervously

"_Bullshit! I must really find a way,"_ Sasuke said a vein popping in his forehead.

---

"So pretty much, we're going so girls get your good night sleep," Sakura said yawning.

"And oh yeah, before that, Hinata and I will go to an onsen," she said as she tagged her along.

"Don't stay out late, we've got a lot of packing to do," Tenten warned as she prepared their night tea.

"Yes ma'am," they gleefully said.

**ME: Hahaha!!! Evil! So evil! (with an erotic smirk)**


End file.
